


Reflection on Children

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Discussion of After Death Plans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Why does this keep happening to us?" asked McCoy.  Once again they had beamed down to an alien planet, and once again they had been captured by unfriendly locals.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14
Collections: Star Trek Holidays 2020





	Reflection on Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> This story is gen, but it could also maybe be seen as pre-slash, if you squint.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" asked McCoy. Once again the Away Team had gone down to investigate to an alien planet, and once again they had been captured by unfriendly locals. Currently Spock and McCoy were in a cell, hands manacled to the wall, Jim had been taken away to be interrogated by the city's Queen, although he was pretty sure Jim was not in any mortal danger, not with how the Queen had looked at Jim like he was a piece of sugared candy.

"The probability of new alien species having a negative reaction to our appearance is statistically very high. We are often trespassing on their planets, and many species are territorial in nature."

"Well I wish for once we could be greeted with song and gifts of friendship. Although, I suppose Jim is getting friendly with the Queen right now."

"The captain does possess an aptitude for diplomacy." McCoy snorted with laughter, when Spock simply raised an eyebrow in response, McCoy full on belly laughed.

"Hey" yelled the guard from down the hall "quiet down in there." McCoy did his best to muffle his giggles, he knew it was just a reaction to the stress of the situation, but it felt good to release the tension with a laugh.

* * *

Several hours later Spock had slipped into a meditative state, and McCoy was left in silence, to reflect.

"Spock." It took a moment for Spock to ruse himself.

"Yes, doctor."

"Spock, if something happens to me will you do me a favour?"

"Doctor, I think it is most probable that this mission will end positively. After all, they have decided to keep us alive for an extended period of time instead of killing us."

"I hope you're right, but that might not be the case on the next God forsaken planet we visit."

"What is the favour?"

"On my personal computer, in my quarters, there is a video message I made for my daughter, in case I never come back from this mission. Could you see that she gets it?"

"Of course." After a moment of silence.

"You rarely speak of her, your daughter."

"No, I guess I don't. Joanna's training to be a nurse, and I couldn't be more proud of her. Things haven't always been easy between us, but helping to raise her into a strong, capable adult is my greatest achievement."

"Fascinating."

"What is?"

"You are one of Starfleet's top physicians, you are a sought after surgeon, and considered an expert in several fields, including xenobiology, in addition you have created vaccines and treatments for several diseases that were once thought incurable, and yet you think your greatest achievement is the raising of a child." McCoy couldn't have been more surprised if Spock had hit him upside the head with a frying pan.

"Spock, have you been following my career?"

"It is only logical, as first officer, that I am aware of the professional backgrounds of all senior crew members."

"Oh, well, I see. I'll try not to takes it as a compliment then" McCoy said, fighting a smile "But, as to your assessment, yes, even with all I've done, Joanna is still my greatest accomplishment."

"I reiterate, fascinating."

"What about you, Spock? Ever think about having kids?"

"If I were to marry then children would be the expected result. When I have considered the matter, I will admit that the idea has a certain appeal. I could share my knowledge with my child, and help shape a developing mind." McCoy huffed.

"Yeah, that's what everyone thinks it's going to like, but you soon learn that children have their own personalities and want to make up their own minds, and sometimes what you want and what they want is going to clash."

"Are you implying that you would never again wish to be a parent?"

"What? No, if I was ever crazy enough to marry again, I'd be open to the idea, but they'd have to be one very special person." McCoy and Spock shared a look, when someone over by the cell door cleared their throat.

"Not to intrude, but if the two of you are done planning your future together, maybe you'd like to get out of here." 

"Jim, you son of a gun, where the hell have you been?" exclaimed McCoy.

"Negotiating our release." The guard entered the cell and unlocked the cuffs around their wrists. "Scotty beamed down, and is waiting for us by the shuttlecraft." As they exited Spock moved in front of them a few paces. 

"So, you and Spock getting along, discussing marriage and children, anything you want to tell me, Bones?" Kirk whispered.

"Shut up, Jim." Kirk just laughed.

* * *

That night McCoy was sitting in his office, his shift had just ended, and he decided to enjoy a drink before heading back to his quarters. He had just leaned back in his chair when the door swooshed open and Spock entered.

“Evening Spock, you fully recovered from today's misadventures?”

“I'm quite well, doctor.”

“Take a load off” said McCoy, indicating the chair across the way. Spock sat down, back as rigid as always.

“Doctor, I have been thinking about what we discussed today, in the cell.”

“Oh, that, you can probably forget about most of that, I was a little melancholy, and perhaps a tad overemotional.”

“Would you like me to disregard the request you made of me?” McCoy paused, with the drink half way to his mouth.

“No, no that still stands.”

“What I'm curious about doctor, is why you asked me. Surely, the captain would be a more logical choice, he is your superior officer and a good friend.”

“Jim is aware that I have made the message, but I'm not sure if he is the best choice to entrust with the responsibility of delivering it. If something happened, then Jim himself would be mourning, and maybe not in the right frame of mind to make practical decisions.” 

“And you think I would be.”

“Well, yes, of course.”

“Doctor, Vulcans mourn too, just not in the same way that humans do.”

“I never meant ... wait, are you trying to tell me that if I died you would mourn me?”

“Yes. Is that so hard to believe?”

“I thought you'd be glad to get rid of me.”

“I will admit that your reliance on emotion over logic, and your overwhelming need to challenge all of my ideas, sometimes confounds me, but I would not wish to be rid of you.”

“Well, thanks, I guess. Spock do you want to be released from the promise you made?”

“No, I would consider it a great honour.” McCoy rubbed his forehead.

“Okay, now I'm confused. What exactly are we talking about?”

“We are discussing the fact that you are my friend” said Spock. For the second time that day McCoy was surprised.

“You've never called me that before.”

“That does not mean it is untrue.” There was a long moment of silence “Now is when you should reciprocate the sentiment, and say that you consider me your friend also.”

“Well, of course you're my god damn friend, if you weren't I would never have asked you to make that blasted promise in the first place.” McCoy swallowed the last of his drink “This conversation is way too morbid for my taste.”

“I'm sorry to have upset you. Would you like to join me in the mess hall for some dinner?”

“No thank you, Spock. I going to head to bed.”

“Very well.” Spock got up and walked away, before he reached the door McCoy called out.

“Spock” Spock turned around “thank you.” Spock nodded, he stepped through the exit, and the door closed behind him.


End file.
